Microwave ablation (MWA) is a form of thermal ablation used in interventional radiology to treat cancer. MWA uses electromagnetic waves in the microwave energy spectrum (300 megahertz to 300 gigahertz) to produce tissue-heating effects, i.e., to heat tumors to cytotoxic temperatures. MWA is generally used for minimally invasive treatment and/or palliation of solid tumors in patients. MWA offers several advantages over other ablation technologies such as radiofrequency (RF) and cryoablation including higher temperatures than RF, larger ablation zone volumes, shorter ablation times, and better ablation performance near arteries, which act as heat sinks. Selective delivery of energy to the prescribed tissue volume (i.e. the tumor and its margins) is achieved by means of interstitial placement of a microwave antenna directly into the tumor. Current MWA technology may be employed either laparoscopically or percutaneously, and thus, is considered to be minimally invasive. However, the extent to which MWA is minimally invasive depends on a length and a diameter of the interstitial microwave antenna.